The Complex
by Dea Mariella
Summary: Miroku Complex: mental illness, wherein the patient secretly likes the attentions of those that have a handson approach for introduction. AU, modern times.
1. Enter Sango

The Complex  
  
Dea Mariella  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form.  
  
Chapter 1: Enter Sango Chapter Rating: G  
  
This would never have started if I hadn't has such a...well...frigid ex- boyfriend. I don't even know if you can USE frigid to describe a boy. Anyways, Takano was the living description of it. I feel bad for his current girlfriend; but then again, she's a supermodel. Yup, 5'8", blond and blue-eyed...she can get enough on the side to more than WELL make up for Takano's "shyness".  
  
What am I doing? I'm supposed to be describing my problem...not other peoples' problems. ESPECIALLY not my ex's and his current's.  
  
It all started late one rainy Friday afternoon...  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but we're closed right now."  
  
"Could you please let me in just for a sec? Just to get out of the rain?"  
  
Yup, that was me all right...begging for what it was worth. You see, I'd spent the entire day job-hunting...and being unsuccessful. Did I mention that I didn't have a car? So there I was, walking the streets of Tokyo in the rain...does that sound like a blues song or what? Anyways, I wound up at this little Italian restaurant...who in their right mind would go to this section of town for what probably wasn't even GOOD Italian food...not that I like it, either.  
  
The lady at the door was trying to tell me off in the politest language, but she was lying through her teeth. Did she think I was blind? I could see the customers inside.  
  
Ok, so I wasn't looking so hot right then, but who would after walking in the rain for 5 or 6 hours? And, I will be the first to admit; my clothes are not the best. I hadn't had a job in ages! But rent needed to be paid and food needed to be bought. (food...what a strange concept...you mean most people bring these foreign substances in their homes of which to eat? Preposterous!)  
  
That brings me of course to my (then) present circumstance...begging for entry at a cheesy Italian restaurant.  
  
From amidst the random babble of humanity in the restaurant, I heard a loud voice saying something in a foreign language...Italian? The woman in front of me dropped her pleasant smile for a sec and appeared to be arguing with the disembodied voice. I silently watched, cheering on the unknown speaker; if the woman in front of me did not like the conversation, I probably would. Sure enough, the woman turned with an unpleasant look on her face, the kind that pretends to be pleasant; and spoke, this time in Japanese.  
  
"Please come in miss, I am sorry for my rudeness earlier."  
  
"No problem."  
  
After my breezy statement, I kinda waltzed right on into the place. The hostess (as I now assume her to be) followed me like a sulky shadow.  
  
I surveyed the room, looking at the mock-Italian atmosphere, and sighed. My shadow, ever so politely, requested that I sit down. I complied, much more gracefully than she could ever manage on a good day. My gracefulness was like a slap in the face, for it was a tad overdone. But, as I was just following the dictates of good manners, the hostess could not call me on it. I just smirked to myself at her discomfiture. The hostess contained herself, and jerkily walked back to the front of the room, distaste in every step.  
  
I couldn't resist; I laughed.  
  
"Is there anything you need miss?"  
  
I jumped, not having realized that someone was standing next to me. I almost jumped again, at the appearance of the person. There stood a rather large man, in a strange white shirt; apparently the body to the disembodied voice.  
  
"Oh...uh...sorry, I didn't see you there." I managed to stammer out.  
  
"If I may ask, just why would a young lady be wandering the streets in the rain?"  
  
I was a little out of my depth.  
  
"Well...I was actually looking for a job."  
  
"Really? And what were you looking for?"  
  
I was more than a little suspicious at this point.  
  
"Something that's fairly active, I don't want to get out of shape."  
  
That was true, for up until my father died recently, I had been fairly competitive in martial arts; he had been one of the main instructors at a large dojo nearby. Unfortunately, times had changed, and so had luxuries. I now had to find someway to support myself AND my little brother.  
  
Lost in reminiscing the days before my father's death, I had almost forgotten that there was someone in front of me.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I missed that. What were you saying?"  
  
"I had asked if you had thought about waitressing."  
  
I wasn't about to mention that I was not overjoyed at the thought of working with unpleasant people like the hostess. I could see where this conversation was headed.  
  
"Actually, I hadn't really. I hadn't thought it was that active."  
  
At that statement, the man in front of me laughed. Just what was so funny with that? I was soon to find out, much to my chagrin.  
  
"Well, if you are interested, I could use another waitress."  
  
Oh yippity skippity. I was practically jumping for joy; in a totally sarcastic manner of course.  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
Ok, so maybe I was laying on the enthusiasm a little much, but the big man didn't notice.  
  
"Yeah, why don't you come on in tomorrow? My name's Jio, by the way."  
  
I didn't have to think real hard about it. Job=money=safety=YIPPEE!!  
  
"Sure, nice to meet you. The name's Sango."  
  
A.N. Ok...how's the beginning? I know that my other fics aren't done (Into the woods is on permanent hiatus), but I just had to get this one onto paper. For those who are interested, the 'Jio' is my japalian nickname for Giovanni. As a random note, this fic is based loosely upon real life.  
  
Dea- chan r/r please!!!! 


	2. Enter Kagome

The Complex  
  
Dea Mariella  
  
Disclaimer: sigh...I do not own Inuyasha, though I wish to... Chapter 2: Enter Kagome Chapter Rating: PG  
  
Yet again, I found myself in front of the cheesy Italian restaurant. This time however, I was a girl on a mission.  
  
duh duh duuh da duh duh duuh da da da daaaaaa da da daaaa...  
  
My foray into the land of mission impossible was curtailed by the presence of Jio.  
  
"Good morning sir!"  
  
He all but swept me into his office. I hadn't realized that there was a room there.  
  
"Do you remember the gist of what I told you last night?"  
  
I nodded, and began to relive it...  
  
(the night before)  
  
"I'd like to see you here at 9 o'clock tomorrow, I'll start you on the lunch shift, it makes it easier to learn the ropes. You haven't served before?"  
  
At my negation, Jio continued.  
  
"You'll need to wear black pants and shoes, and a red shirt. I can supply the shirt if you need one, but you'll need to buy it. I am both the cook and the owner of this establishment, so I know what should be happening here. You'll get a little leeway until you are properly trained, but I want you to be pleasant to all customers, quick on your feet, and to do your own work. I don't want you passing off your work to the bussers; they have enough to do. Now, you'll be paid $20 per night, but tips aren't counted in that. [A/N: I don't know the conversion for yen, so I'm using American dollars.] Any questions?"  
  
My head was spinning, but I managed to give a straight answer of 'no'.  
  
"Good, then I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
(the proverbial tomorrow, a while after arrival)  
  
I couldn't believe so much had happened in the past hour and a half. I was swooped into Jio's office, and he reiterated much of what he had said yesterday. I needed to buy a shirt, so I gave him the money for that. He then all but threw me into the lion's den. Said that I would be fine.  
  
Well, fine is relative, let me tell you. I think it's the whole speedy thing that was the problem. Do you realize how much footwork a waitress has? You are practically running a marathon! I hadn't had to work so hard for anything in a long time...probably not since my first day of training; and I had run around the dojo 20 times, and was knocked out on the first spar.  
  
And then there's the friendly thing...maybe that was my problem. I'm not that mean, but I'm not the most sunshine-y person in the world. You just don't know how I'm going to react to anything...but there, the reactions had all got to be good. It was my new-found job on the line there.  
  
Ahh...I have it figured out, it's the "do your own work" mantra that had me slipping up. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DOING!!!! Oh well...I'd manage eventually.  
  
I was running some dirty dishes into the kitchen, when I felt it. A HAND on my butt! I quickly spun around and slapped the offender.  
  
"Watch it buddy! This is not a free show!"  
  
As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I regretted them. Sure enough, the man in front of me pounced on them.  
  
"So if I slipped you some bills, it makes it all better?"  
  
I just ground my teeth, and stalked out of the kitchen; the sound of the entire kitchen erupting in laughter behind me ringing in my ears.  
  
'Someday, I'll get you for that one' I vowed. Then I sighed. I didn't know anybody's name yet, and already I was on the warpath? There had to be something wrong with me, what normal person would be that dysfunctional?  
  
As I scanned the room, I noticed something; one of my customers was quietly crying to herself. I mentally slapped myself for my negligence, and ran over to see what was wrong.  
  
"Umm...miss?"  
  
My only response was a slightly louder sob. As of right then, no one (except me) had noticed the problem. But that was fast changing.  
  
I quickly sat down so that I wasn't so noticeable. The girl wasn't even aware of that.  
  
I reached out to touch her shoulder, and she jumped. As she saw me, her tears almost immediately dried up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
I was dumbfounded. How could she regain her composure like that? I was immediately jealous of her talent.  
  
"Are you ok? I mean, I don't mean to pry..."  
  
The girl rebounded with a reply that was both quick and perky. I was amazed. How does she do that? Then I noticed that her eyes weren't quite as happy as the rest of her face. I decided then, that I would try to help this girl. Making a quick plan, I also spoke quickly.  
  
"To tell you the truth, you don't look ok. Don't deny it, something's wrong. If there is anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask. Even if it's just a sympathetic ear, I might be able to help. Ok? Now, unfortunately, I cannot chat now; my boss would probably kill me. I get off shift at 3 o'clock, if you are willing to accept my help, you can meet me then. If not, I hope that whatever is bothering you, ceases."  
  
The girl just stared at me amazed. Her mask of perkiness was gone. I saw an incredibly strong and beautiful woman, just with something out of her control. She silently nodded. I stood up to go, when she grabbed my hand.  
  
"My name's...Kagome."  
  
"And I am Sango."  
  
With that message imparted, I went back to work; vowing to work harder than ever. The beautiful girl...Kagome...left shortly afterwards. I wondered if she would show up at three. Who knows? Life is unpredictable most of the time. With someone calling for the waitress, I stopped my thought process, and scurried on my way.  
  
A/N: Well now, how was that? I think it's kinda rushed, but it should be ok...so far the only person that has read it is my sis, and she thinks it's ok...(cough REVIEW cough) I will have Sango formally meet Miroku (in case you couldn't tell who the guy in the kitchen was) next chappie. I give a shout out to the one who is living through this with me, the Kagome to my Sango (to use the references from the story). You know who you are...and no, this fic is not all fiction, just mostly.  
Dea-chan =..= 


	3. Enter Miroku

The Complex  
  
Dea Mariella  
  
Disclaimer: would I be writing "fanfiction" if I owned Inuyasha? I think not.  
  
Chapter 3: Enter Miroku Chapter Rating: PG  
  
By the end of my shift, I was seriously contemplating suicide...something nice and messy. Hmm...why not the traditional seppuku? Nah...I'm not a traditional kind of girl. Russian roulette? Didn't have the right kind of gun. Poison? Don't like the whole flailing spasms thing...I know! Plain old "slit yer wrists!"  
  
Absorbed in this happy thought, I didn't notice that I was in the danger zone yet again...the kitchen. I had kinda paused while putting glasses in the rack-thingie, when I received the memo from my brain...DANGER!!!! TURN AROUND!!  
  
I turned around just in time to intercept the letch from before.  
  
"What in the seven hells do you think you are doing?"  
  
If my slapping him around didn't show my displeasure enough, my tone gave enough ice to freeze a volcano. Unfortunately for me, this man appeared to have balls of steel; or rather, a LIBIDO of steel.  
  
"I was merely appreciating the fine art that is yourself m'lady."  
  
Oooh, he was smooth. I'll give him that. And he was kinda cute, with the little black ponytail and those eyes...HEY! What am I doing! There's no excuse for his actions!  
  
"Well, I would 'appreciate' if you would kindly keep your paws to yourself! Didn't your mother ever teach you to look, but not touch?"  
  
Ouch! I had done it again! That foot is wedged firmly in my mouth. I mentally cringed, waiting for the attack from the peanut gallery. However, the man took it in a way I hadn't expected; should have, but didn't.  
  
He took on long, slow look upon my body; I fought the blush that was creeping upon me. He was practically undressing me! Not that my fairly tight pants and nicely shaped shirt was leaving much to the imagination. He took one slow step towards me, and then another. I was running out of things to do, even in MY overly fertile imagination. So I did all that was left to me. I slapped him.  
  
He just smiled, as if nothing had happened. He then put out a hand.  
  
"The name's Miroku, beautiful lady."  
  
Not knowing how to properly handle this situation, I stuck my hand out too.  
  
"The name's Sango, NOT beautiful lady."  
  
OMG! The man, Miroku, was now holding my hand in a way that I DEFINITELY did NOT approve! He was about to be slapped again, if he didn't watch it!  
  
"Oh, but Miss Sango, you most certainly ARE a beautiful lady."  
  
Dammit all to hell...that blush had finally conquered me. But then the snickers of the "audience" registered upon my ears. As red as a tomato, I snatched my hand back.  
  
"I believe I already asked you to keep your hands to yourself!"  
  
I was furious. How could I get in this situation? My body was practically reacting on it's own.  
  
"Ahh, but Miss Sango, I believe it was YOU who initiated the 'contact' this time."  
  
There was nothing I could say to stop his horrible insinuations. I just turned, face flaming, and marched out of the kitchen. For the second time that day, the kitchen erupted in laughter.  
  
That's when I noticed the most welcoming sight in the world...the clock! The clock on the wall says three o'clock (1). I ran over to Jio, and asked if I could leave for the day. He bid me goodbye, with the instruction to come in the same time the next day. I ripped my apron off and practically flew out the door.  
  
FREEDOM! 'Hallejuia! Hallejuia!' With the sounds of Handel's Messiah running through my head, I started dancing my way down the side walk. [A/N: that reminds me of at least TWO songs...sigh...there comes a time {the walrus said} when one knows too many things...] The sight of a small girl with dark hair stopped me in my tracks. She looked up, and I realized that it was Kagome.  
  
"Hi! I hope you don't mind that I took you up on your offer."  
  
I was thankful to whatever gods were kind enough to let me help this girl.  
  
"Not at all! Is there someplace that you would like to go to chat, or do you not have a preference?"  
  
At her negation, I continued.  
  
"Well...as I don't really have much in the way of moolah, why don't we just head back to my place? I'll fix some tea and something to eat. Sound ok?"  
  
I was shocked when the girl agreed to it. Does she have no sense of self- preservation? I could be trying to kill her! She doesn't even know me, and she's coming to my apartment! But, maybe it wasn't so unusual, if the gods themselves were on my side...not that we're picking sides or anything...This talk of sides had a wisp of a song flit through me head.  
  
"Tiiiiiiiiiime is on myyyyy siiide. Yeeees it is..."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
I jumped. I had forgotten about her for a sec.  
  
"Sorry, just a random song stuck in my head. Didn't mean to bother you..."  
  
"That's ok."  
  
Was this girl for real? She was beautiful, put-together, had nice clothes, AND was nice? Life is so not fair sometimes. Then again, I wasn't the one crying in public. So maybe things DO even out sometimes.  
  
After about a 10 minute walk, we arrived back at my apartment. I led Kagome up the stairs and ushered her into the front room. She stood there for a sec, looking around.  
  
"I'll put the kettle on, and you can make yourself right at home."  
  
Kagome nodded absently, and reached out to lightly touch one of the paintings on the walls. I was happy with the fact that she seemed to be liking the apartment; I had spent a lot of time putting it together. Wait a minute, I didn't know this girl very well, and I was already dependent on her good opinion? 'They're coming to take me away...'  
  
I brought the tea and some butter cookies out into the living room, where Kagome was looking quite at home on my couch. We chatted over various trivial things, neither of us wanting to break the ice. I finally got tired of beating around the bush and just asked flat out.  
  
"Now then, what was the matter this morning, huh?"  
  
"Well, my boyfriend, Houjou, recently broke up with me. I discovered this morning that he was cheating on me the entire time we were going out!"  
  
I was shocked that someone would cheat on someone as obviously nice, pretty and caring as Kagome was.  
  
"Now, now, you're rid of the bastard now. Was him cheating on you such a surprise?"  
  
"When it's another guy? Yeah! That's DEFINITELY a surprise!"  
  
Even I didn't expect that to be the verdict. But if he was dating both sexes...  
  
"You mean he's bi?"  
  
"No, not at all! Flat out gay! He thought that I could...how did he put it?...'change him'; like I can change his preferences! How many times has that ever worked in movies or books? A whopping ZERO! He must be insane! It was the fact that we had been going out for 5 years, and he never bothered to tell me, that made me get a little emotional this morning."  
  
"Hey, at least we had the chance to meet, ne? Without the bastard, I'd still be cursing all the customer's and you'd be...uh...somewhere else."  
  
At my statement, Kagome just laughed.  
  
"It feels good to tell someone, most of my old friends are too busy with school to hang out. So enough about me, what about you? Anyone in YOUR love life that we can pick apart?"  
  
At that, we both just laughed. It was time for this little "party" to be over. We exchanged phone numbers, and parted ways. But Kagome's last statement stayed with me.  
  
'MY love life? Ha! I'm glad that there's no one; that's a complication I don't need.'  
  
Perversely, my mind strayed back to the man in the kitchen, Miroku. His eyes, laughing at me...STOP THIS LINE OF THOUGHT! What am I, masochistic? I like this guy 'cause he's LAUGHING at me? What kind of an insane person AM I! Argh...I will put him out of my head, that's what I'll do. Now let's just see if I can do it...  
  
A/N: (1) "the clock on the wall says three o'clock..." is from a George Thourougood song. Bonus points to any one who names it...or any of the OTHER random quotes and references I shove into my work (my life is not complete without a little plagiarism...heh heh). I also stole the whole "houjou's gay and he wanted me to change him" from a wonderful fic by called "the ad". That being said, r/r guys, r/r.  
  
Dea-chan 


	4. Enter Inuyasha

The Complex  
  
Dea Mariella  
  
Disclaimer: Yes! I DO own Inuyasha! (runs from rabid horde of lawyers...)  
  
Chapter 4: Enter Inuyasha  
  
Chapter Rating: PG-13 (I have a potty mouth, ok?)  
  
Alright, I could do this! It was a dangerous situation, but I could handle it! People's lives rested upon my decision.  
  
Which pants to wear?  
  
I could wear the flowy gauzy looking ones, but I didn't think they would be good for waitressing; they'd get dirty fast. I could wear the same ones as yesterday, but they had already proved to show off my behind too much. Hey! What is this? Nice straight wide-legged pants? Yes! Victory was mine! Who found the happy medium? Who found the happy medium?  
  
My happy dance was interrupted by the phone. I stopped short, feeling kinda silly. This was why I live alone.  
  
"Hey sis, you gonna get that?"  
  
Oh yeah, I didn't, did I?  
  
"Hold your horses, I'm coming!"  
  
I gathered what remained of my dignity and answered the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi."  
  
"And would this be the lovely Miss Sango?"  
  
Ahhhhhhhhh! It's HIM! I know it, it's him! The letch from the kitchen! Run for your lives!!!!!!!  
  
"Ummmmmmmmm...it might be...why?"  
  
"We were just double checking that you were coming in."  
  
Double checking...? I glanced at the clock. AAHHHHHH!!! I should have been there five minutes ago!  
  
"I'll be there in like three minutes!"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
Click. Oh my gods, how did I manage THIS one? The nice happy medium pants were supposed to help, not hinder me! Oh, second day of work, and I was already late! This was NOT my life!  
  
Anyone walking the streets of Tokyo just then would have seen a red and black blur flying by them. No, it was not some strange aircraft; it was me, running my ass off.  
  
'I can make it, I can make it, I can make it...'  
  
My mantra was interrupted by the actual building. I stopped just short of hitting the wall.  
  
Phew! Made it! I walked inside as if nothing was the matter. This worked very well until I saw the hordes of dirty dishes on the wait station. Goddamn it, even the dinner crew was afraid of going in the kitchen? What was with this? Did my life hate me or something? That's it, this day officially sucked. With nothing else to do, I was forced to bring them in.  
  
"That was four and a half minutes."  
  
I whipped around, not having noticed his approach.  
  
"So sue me, ok? I was going as fast as I can. It's generally a 15 minute walk. You're lucky I cut down the time as much as I did!"  
  
What is this, the Spanish inquisition? Ok, so they say 'no one expects a Spanish inquisition', but this guy is Japanese...in an ITALIAN restaurant! Certainly not Spanish...I don't think...  
  
"Are you Spanish?"  
  
Whoops...didn't mean for that to come out.  
  
"Why would it matter if I'm Spanish or not? You have a thing for Spanish guys? If so, I am!"  
  
Great. What a LOVELY pick-up line, if you can call it that. Having answered my question anyways, I then made the mistake of turning to leave. Miroku was fast, let me tell you. Luckily for me (unluckily for him) I could slap him three times in the time it takes to grope me once.  
  
'Rub'  
  
'Slap slap slap'  
  
Our final comments being said, I paraded out of the kitchen; happy to have won this battle. My rejoicement stopped when I saw all of the people sitting down with menus. My death glare to the hostess just received a smile in return. Forcing a smile on my face, I went to the first customer.  
  
"Good morning sir!"  
  
"What's so good about it?"  
  
Oh a wise guy, eh? Before I knew what I was doing, words just kinda jumped out of my mouth.  
  
"Obviously everything excepting you!"  
  
Oops...not supposed to insult the guests...but he just smirked and said most distinctly...  
  
"Feh!"  
  
I just knew that this would be a bad day.  
  
---  
  
A/N/: it's kinda weird, when I mentioned getting interrupted by the phone, the phone rang. I was like 'wtf mate'? (yes, that was intentional, it's a quote, yet again...) As for the kinda severe rating, apparently has been cracking on people who aren't appropriate for their ratings. So, I'll just say pg-13 and leave it at that. Bonus points to anyone who picks up the random quotes thrown in...(ok, so one's a give away...it's IN quotes...) I'll give...uh...chocolate! Yeah...I'll find some way to send it through the phone wires...  
  
Dea-chan 


	5. Enter Reprieve

The Complex 

Dea Mariella

Disclaimer: (sight of Dea tied to a chair) YES! I will deny it! I do not own Inuyasha! (the lawyers currently torturing the answer out, left.) Help?

A.N. For those who read my other stories, they are permanently closed...at least on There has been muchas cracking down upon "non-stories" and both Lifestyles and Into the Woods would be considered as such. The only reason they stay upon is that they are lost in the archives of the world wide web. So long as they are not updated and made current, they will remain on sufferance. Both Yuki-chan (co-author of Lifestyles) and I feel this is the best option for these fics. I will (hopefully) be starting a website, and the stories will have a more permanent home. And now, on with the story.

Chapter 5: Enter Reprieve

I had been working at Jio's for over a week now; I'm practically family...not. Actually, you'd be surprised how often I'm asked if I AM related...yeah, I'm only 100 Japanese...and he's probably 100 Italian...real close there. I have now perfected the extra-special-working-girl-technique...the ability to keep smiling, no matter what you feel like.

Let me tell you, life throws some mean curve balls sometimes, but the customers don't give a shit! So, you just smile, and become the nameless, faceless, smiling, pleasant person that brings food.

I'm not supposed to bring food, but the runner, Kouga, always chatting with the bartender, Kagura...'fuck you and the horse you rode in on...' A.N. random Porky's quote... And then the next problem is the bar itself. We never have glasses, the drinks are always slow, and the bartender's never where you need them. The bussers...? But I'm not here to complain. I'm here to do my job, collect my money, and weasel good tips out of people. So I end up doing most of the work for my tables myself.

I discovered, much to my dismay, that the ever-so-pleasant man who was in one of my first nights...the "feh" guy...practically lives at the place. Well...afterhours, anyways. I think he's Miroku's ride, or something. They appear to be fairly close. I just wish the guy wasn't always like he got out of the wrong side of the bed!

Which brings me to my final problem...Miroku himself. I never know what to do with the man. I know what HE'D like me to do to him...As much as he's a sweetie, and a sweet talker, he just can't control his hands! We'll be in a fairly interesting conversation during a lull or after work, when he'll have to find himself prone on the floor! How can he allow himself to do that? He might find it easier to get a little "something something" from a girl (not me of course!) if he'd exercise a little self-control!

As I am ruminating, I am circulating the floor, surreptitiously checking on my table; I don't like to be a nuisance. Table 12 received their check, and that's the last of them. Gods, Tuesdays are always slow. I bring their dessert plates into the kitchen and start scraping them, when I sense it.

"Miroku, if you're going to be a pain in the ass today, leave before you receive a severe beating; I'm not making much money today, so it's not worth my while to stand it!"

The presence retreated.

"M'lady, have I ever been anything but highly courteous and honor your divine presence and appearance?"

I giggled...that's just WAY to pompous for words! He, of course, looked mildly affronted.

"That is the thanks I receive for being polite? Thank you very much indeed!"

He turned to walk away, but I caught his arm.

"Hey hon', don't be getting all mad now, that's MY job! Just, could you please, for once, forget about the 'honoring' and all that bull? Please? Pretty please? With sugar on top?"

He laughed.

"You still use that phrase? That was soooo middle school!"

Now the both of us were laughing.

"Are we agreed then? I won't ask anything I don't think you can handle, which is why I'm not addressing your permanent, uh...ailment."

A strange look fleeted across his face at the mention of a disease, but he smiled his little half smile and promised that he would try.

As I walked out of the kitchen, I wondered at his reaction to my mention of his hands...did he not think it anything but painfully obvious? A.N. had to steal that line from my sis... Deep in my musings, I didn't hear the voice calling my name.

BUMP

"Geez Sango, are you deaf or something?"

I had just ran into Kagome! We hugged.

"Hey hon', how're you doing? What are you doing here?"

She looked at me and started pleading with her eyes. 'Uh oh...I'm in for it.'

"Can I spend the night at your place tonight? I really can't go home tonight!"

With us being as close as we had gotten, I got the message.

'Arranged boyfriend at home. Grandpa's idea. Love him, but want to kill him. Mom has no control over him. Am NOT going to be carted off like cattle...' You get the drift.

"Of course you can honey, mi casa es su casa. Girls night out...er...in. We'll watch movies and eat popcorn and make offerings to the god of chocolate. 'k?

She laughed. How I love this girl. I set her up at the bar to wait until I was finished with my sidework. She just got a simple apple-tini.

I rushed through my work as fast as I could, but even I can only go so fast. Before long, our resident (literally) idiot came in for a beer and to pick up his friend.

As I was looking directly at her, I noticed the faint blush that captured my friend's cheeks as she subtly checked out Inuyasha. I followed her gaze, and saw what she saw: long lean body, beautiful long silver hair, red hat and jacket, nice fitting jeans, handsome albeit moody face...the list goes on. If he wasn't such an ass, I might actually like him.

That's where the idea first came about...Kagome and Inuyasha? Hmmm...this merits much pondering.

Kagome went back to doing what she was before; drinking and watching t.v., but she kept an eye (if not two!) on the handsome stranger. It took him a while longer to notice her, but when he did, he did.

I was all but motionless, watching the drama that was unfolding before my eyes.

At first, he appeared hostile, then he calmed down, and proceeded to check out my friend with a thoroughness that surprised me. I guess even with his attitude, he's been around a bit. His body more than makes up for it in some girls' minds. That was when I decided to add a little spice to the mix.

"Hey Inuyasha, I don't think you've met my friend Higurashi Kagome. Kagome, this is Shirosenshi Inuyasha. A.N. is that from alandrem's present time or no?"

They both looked over at the other with a bad show of 'oh, I didn't notice anyone was here!', nodded, and said hello. It was too comical for words!

I finished up my work, and dragged Kagome off the stool, called goodbyes to everybody as we went. This was gonna be fun.

The night of interrogation a.k.a. girl talk, had begun.

A.N. there we go...San/Mir have a truce, and Inu/Kag have the spark! Let's see where this goes, shall we?

Reviewers Corner:

Seishi Sairensuno: thank you for sticking through the story so far. Your help has always been wonderful...and support is wonderful!

Yukiko: honey, thank you for even reading it at all...but now you're living it with me! Ha!

Sango0808: I hope this next chappie is to your liking. You're obviously a girl after my own heart with a name like yours! Just a question...what is the 0808?

Sango's Counterpart: No, I don't think that I'm going to include Shippou, I thought about it? But decided against it. He doesn't really have a part to play here.

And that's all folks! Isn't it pathetic? So if you're reading this and you're not up there. REVIEW! ...please?

Dea-chan


	6. Enter Friendship

**The Complex **

Chapter 6: Enter Friendship

I'd just like to make a shout out to my great beta Seishi Sairensuno. Thank you ever so much. This would most certainly crash and die without you. (blows a kiss)

Disclaimer: 1) a renunciation of any claim to or connection with; 2) disavowal; 3) a statement made to save one's own ass.

Can ya name where that disclaimer is from? C'mon people...I'll give ya a hint: think movies.

Anyways, me no ownie Inu-chan!

On with the show!

Girls night in. The memories of that night will echo throughout the halls of time immortal. What more does one need for a good time than ice cream and goodies, some form of beverage, be it sake or tea, and copious amounts of chocolate. (A.N. mustn't forget the baby carrots!) Nothing in this life is complete without chocolate, it is a sign that the gods love us much.

It goes without saying that Kagome and I had plenty of all the things listed above. We also had more; high spirits and secrets to coax out. Let the games begin!

First off, let me say this: I am inordinately curious. Give me a hint of a secret, and I will weasel it out; but not before coming up with a conspiracy theory and telling at least 4 people my theory as truth. What can I say, I love knowing things and sharing the wealth. Call me nosy if you will, I call it fun.

So with the smoldering glances having passed between my friend and Sir Grumpy, it is unnecessary to say that I wanted in on the knowledge! So I left it to fester. Kagome and I went to the store and bought groceries. We went to my apartment and made dinner (chicken stirfry...yum!) (A.N. that's what I just had...mmm....) We washed the dishes and dried them. We popped in a movie. And the tension built. I refused to talk of anything that could remotely lead to Inuyasha. We talked of Souta, her brother, and his grades in school. Her own courses in med school, my brother's grades, her cat's obesity, random stuff. Kagome kept giving me funny glances from my oblique manner, but I would not pry...yet.

Finally, in the midst of "The Truth About Cats and Dogs" (artfully chosen, ne?), Kagome cracked.

"Look, why don't you just ask me about it? It'd be easier on the both of us!"

I didn't bother pretending I didn't know what she was talking about. I instantly pounced.

"So, what did you think?"

Kagome grinned. This was what we had been waiting for. So she positioned the bowl of popcorn for easier reach and started.

"Well, the first thing I noticed was the color. I was just watching T.V., when I saw something really bright walk in. It of course was his red hat and coat. I think it needs to be said that red is really his color...it has such a great contrast with his beautiful silver hair, amber eyes and ivory skin...drool..."

I interrupted the drool-fest with several comments.

"That's all? You saw him in terms of color? You poor besotted fool. He comes into the restaurant every night that Miroku's on. He's his ride or roommate or something. I can find out."

At my information, this beatified smile appeared upon Kagome's face.

"You always know just what I want to know, don't you? I wonder..."

Kagome broke off, and started blushing furiously.

"Oh no you don't! You do not start a sentence and end up blushing withOUT finishing it! Tell! Give it up girl, do not make me tickle you to death! I will do it..."

My fingers poised at the ready, an even redder Kagome finished her statement, albeit quietly.

"...I wonder if his hair is the same color all the way down..."

I laughed. How could I help it? I laughed until I cried. I love this girl! She's the same age as me, 22, yet is so innocent in so many ways! Still, her question bears merit...

"I suppose we could ask him...you know, just get the straight answer..."

At my statement, Kagome practically screamed and turned dead white.

"OH MY GODS NO! We couldn't do that! It would mean that I...that I was...oh...how could you suggest such a thing?"

I just fell back laughing. When she realized that I was (mostly) joking, she started laughing too. Soon the two of us were just a pair of laughing fools, and that's without the alcohol! When we had calmed down, Kagome was the next interogator.

"So, what is it with this Miroku guy and you? Do I need to threaten him not to break my best friends poor little heart? Or are you guys past that?"

Now I was the one staring in shock and horror. I had of course passed on my war-stories of work, including one memorable one about the song written about me. Well, more like my ass; and in spanish to boot! But I hadn't expected return fire from the girl, that's for sure!

"What do you mean? That lech? I have nothing to do with him, nor am I interested!"

I nodded my head to affirm my statement. Kagome ignored it.

"I mean, did you see him staring at you all night? It's an open kitchen, he could plainly see you from his spot. That is, I assume he's the fairly cliché tall, dark and handsome man with the little ponytale, right?

I couldn't answer. I barely managed to nod my head yes. He was...staring at me!? I couldn't quite understand that. This is a good time to mention that I have a really bad self-image. So someone being attracted to me? I find it impossible. Having a steady who shied from all physical contact will do that to a girl. But the wonder of all womanhood kept talking.

"Yup, he was following you with his eyes the entire time you were over by the station. And it wasn't just lust, I could tell. It's not just your ass he has the attraction for. Girl, you gotta do something about this! Make it work!"

It was here that I found my voice.

"Oh yeah Dr. Ruth? What about your own love life? You can't even keep that straight, and you're worrying about mine? Nice try sweetheart! No, as I said before, Miroku and I don't have a relationship and as a matter of fact, we..."

I was ruthlessly cut off by my new ex-best friend...not.

"Take your own advice! Let's face the music together. We both could use a guy in our lives, and some have managed to show up. I say we go for it. I mean, come on! Both of our respective ex's were worthless in the caring department. Kinda limpid, you know? Somehow, I think that limpid is the LAST word to describe these guys. Actually, they kind of scream 'PASSION!!!' ...in a totally platonic way...yeah...that's it..."

We laughed. What else could we do? We were best friends, on girls night in, and this was a night to remember.

A.N. Well folks, the long awaited update. I think I might write the next chappie now too...it's kinda short, but it'll do. Just fyi, I am currently listening to the best of queen...shame about poor Freddie. Talent lost there. Oh, and see if any of you can name the movie the disclaimer is from! I think that's all of the references I pulled for this one...not much for once!

Review Corner:

Yuki-chan: dahling, I thank you for the time and appreciation! I don't know if you'll be able to see it before it's posted, but, oh well.

Aamalie: First off, cool name! Where did you come up with it? I like it very much. I'm happy you like my writing style, I myself find it too random and retarded most of the time, but que sera sera. I hope this chappie is up to the same standards as the others.

Seishi Sairensuno: Thanks for great beta-ing girl! I haven't decided who will make the first move yet, I kinda write it as I go, but I'm thinking it will be Inuyasha. You know how subtle he is. ;-)

Vilja: actually, I had forgotten about what I had done with the beginning. Must find way to work in...hey! At least I made mention of the retards (a.k.a. ex boyfriends) this chappie!

That's all folks! Once again, if you are reading this, please leave comments! I'd like to know if there are people reading this...my fics aren't very popular. So spread the word! Sorry...had to add the shameless plug. Ttfn friends!

Dea-chan


	7. Enter Mistakes

The Complex

Dea Mariella

Disclaimer: After a long suit, it has been concluded by experts that, delusional I may be; I do not own the rights to Inuyasha…and any and all attempt to buy such rights are hereby prohibited.

A.N. I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! Shocker, I know. I bet you all wondered, didn't you! No? Oh well. There goes MY self esteem!

As I am the Queen of Random-osity, this was written while listening to the original London cast of Jesus Christ Superstar (long live it!)

Chapter 7

. 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 .

It had been a long day. Thankfully, it was over. I was tiredly meandering down the sidewalk to my apartment. I hadn't ever seen such a day! Between the 15 reservations for a small restaurant, the tables of 15, 20 and 23 respectively, and the worst. I cringed just thinking about it. A six top of very drunk persons, ordering six entrees (which each feed two or three), and having EVERY dish split three ways. Count it friends, that's 18 styrofoam to-go containers. I was not sad to see the backs of them…if it weren't for the mess they left behind needing to be cleaned up for the next reservation.

I sighed. The only thing keeping me moving forward was the thought of a long bubble bath and the double fudge brownie ice cream in the freezer with white chocolate mocha hot chocolate freshly bought that was waiting at home (A.N. sounds good eh? I thought of the richest most caloric good sounding items I could think of. Chocolate was a must!) So I trudged onward.

I was so out of it, I barely noticed the car pulling aside me; that is, not until the man IN the car got out to talk to me.

"Would you care for a lift? It was a bit hectic today, and you look like you don't really need the exercise of the extra walk."

That was smoothly done. Not only had he managed to NOT tell me that I looked tired (I did), he managed to tell me that I wasn't fat (I could lose a few). That only means one person.

"Miroku, I'm in no mood for games at this moment. I'm doing fine on my own, thank you."

The handsome man (handsome, where did THAT come from?) frowned slightly and demurred. "I'm afraid lovely Sango, that I really cannot accept that. I give you my word as a gentleman that I will keep my hands to myself."

I looked at him critically; well, as critically as a severely over-tired woman can. I saw sincerity in his face and decided, what the hell.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting besides Miroku in his very roomy Subaru. He made small talk, and I made non-committal sounds, and was unconsciously realizing just how comfortable his car was. The ride continued…

. 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 .

I awoke with a start. The first thing that I noticed was that I must have been really tired the night before, for I was still in my work clothes. As I got up to go to the bathroom, I made a very astute observation: I WAS NOT IN MY ROOM!

Instantly awake, I took stock of my surroundings. A pleasant room, fairly dark furnishings, a comfortable easy feel to it. In short, a MAN's room. What had happened last night?

A sleepy groan interrupted my musings. A dark head poked it's way around the door. He looked up and grinned, a very sexy grin I might say.

"It's good to see you up m'lady!"

There are a few times in a girls life when she needs to sound as non-attractive as possible, for there are very few attractive screeches. And yes, I screeched.

"MIROKU! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE? WHERE IS HERE? WHAT HAPPENED? ARGH!"

My ranting descending rapidly into random curses and inarticulate noises, Miroku decided to answer my questions.

"Well, last night, I was attempting to bring you home, when you fell asleep in the car. As I didn't know your address, and couldn't very well leave you on the streets, I brought you to my apartment. I put you in bed, and personally slept on the couch. Is there something the matter?"

Oooooooh, I hate it when they sound logical. It just makes you seem like such a bitch for yelling at them!

"Well, in that case…I guess not." At the sight of his grin, I added a quick "But that doesn't mean I'm happy with it!"

He gave a graceful bow for someone only clad in pajama pants and a wife-beater.

"In that case, let me make it up to you with breakfast…made by yours truly."

I saw the writing on the wall, and gave in to inevitability. The least I could do was to give in now without looking stupid, which I would if I continued this course of arguing.

I was led into the living room, which was tastefully decorated in moss green with burgundy accents. It was lovely, really. Most bachelor pads aren't anywhere as nice. I unconsciously found myself critiquing…and not finding much wrong.

As I sat down on the green couch, Miroku continued through the living room to the little galley kitchen. He then proceeded to make me French toast and sausage. We ate, and he then drove me home.

. 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 .

As I shut the door to my apartment behind me, I reflected upon my morning. I don't think I've ever had a pleasanter breakfast. My family was always kinda "grab it on yer way out kiddos!" Sitting and eating with Miroku, just talking about non-personal, non-threatening subjects was rather nice. It actually felt…right. I was very comfortable with him. And I would have to say that that's the longest amount of time that I have ever been around him without him attempting to cop a feel. It's refreshing, to say the least.

I was so busy contemplating what a nice thing that morning had been that I missed a red flag; I was falling for Miroku, hard.

. 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 .

. 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 .

A.N. Well folks, at long last, I update. This fic has gone far from being a simple story loosely based upon my job, into something vaguely resembling life. If art was mirroring life right now, it would be a scary thing as I only have one thing to say about my job now…horny married Mexicans. You know it's bad when you get offered money folks. That being said, you know that you wanna push that little button on the bottom of the screen…come on, review…

Oh! Btw, I received a review from a fan a while back. Unfortunately, without looking it up, I don't know your name. But she mentioned that she loved this fic and wished that it updated. I read one of your stories and was writing a long review/email-type-thing, when my computer deleted it on me. So yes, I got your review and it was much appreciated. (I definitely bragged to everybody that I had a fan…don't have many of them!) So, your attempt to get me motivated worked. As having been the author of many such reviews to some of my fave authors, I sympathize, and I update. See? Miracles happen. See you next installment friends.

Random Quote: "Without the nuts, the world would be an awfully plain candy bar." -my good friend Kate


	8. Enter The Plot

The Complex

Dea Mariella

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape or form, own any part of Inuyasha…except my Kirara plushie!

Chapter 8: Enter The Plot A.N. cause there never was one before…

'This has GOT to be the most boring activity in the world…'

I had no sooner gotten home from Miroku's apartment, when Kohaku bombarded me with demands for food and answers. Upon opening the cupboards, I discovered that the brat had eaten all of the food…INCLUDING MY ICE CREAM! Oh, he's gonna die for that…just not right now.

Anyways, that's why I was here…in a grocery store. Lots of excitement, ne?

So, I wander the aisles, looking for good stuff to buy…ooh! Buy two boxes of Cap'n Crunch, and get the third free! I'm such a sucker for gimmicks; but I grab the boxes anyways. So what if I'm the only one who eats the stuff…more for me!

The cereal aisle is like a haven, I wander amidst all of this good tasting anytime food, selecting many boxes.

I actually LOOK in my cart, and gasp. There is definitely TWENTY boxes of cereal. I quickly curtail my happy cereal mood and head towards frozen food.

Ahh…my ice cream…food of the gods…

Snag some eggs, some fruit juice and think about cold cuts…Kohaku is such a strange person, I never know what will feed him.

In a relatively short amount of time, my cart is full and sigh my wallet is empty. Who knew groceries were so expensive?

It wasn't until I was out of the store that I realized, I have a million and a half bags of groceries, and a 5 block walk home. What am I going to do?

I do the obvious…panic. I'm NOT gonna give up my cereal…never! You'll have to take me alive, carbs and all!

I was debating whether to attempt the walk or just steal a cart, when my knight in shining armor appeared.

"Are you stalking me or something? Gods, you have impeccable timing!"

Miroku grinned, and gestured towards his car.

"I am presently at leisure, m'lady. If you would care for some help?"

I gave a rueful smile and quite politely asked if he would be so kind. I was proud of the politeness, it's a rare occasion for me.

That is, I was proud until I felt the hand…across my bottom. I swiftly slapped Miroku across his face and proceeded to berate him properly.

That is, until some jerk on a bike decided he liked the sidewalk far better than the busy streets. All I knew was, I was airborne.

'Wow, the concrete is coming up awful fast…wait, I didn't know concrete was blue…'

I don't know how he did it, it seems impossible. Miroku had managed to catch me against himself so that HE hit the ground and not I, amidst all of my groceries. Considering how fast it all happened, the man had some pretty good reflexes.

"Are you alright Sango? Are you hurt anywhere?"

That was the first time he had ever flat-out said my name. It was usually some random trite pleasantry that he used. I blinked up at him, also amazed by the amount of emotion emitted in those short phrases. Him, who was usually so hidden, was showing buckets of affection and concern…this was cause for worry in itself.

"I'm quite fine Miroku, thank you very much. Now if you would let me up? There are people starting to stare."

He looked up, and saw the crowd of people around us. He just laughed. "So there are! But, I don't really feel like letting you up. This is quite comfortable…"

At that ridiculous statement, I bopped him on the back of the head. He laughed again, but let me up.

"You do realize, that I am now COMPELLED to drive you home? The sidewalks are obviously not safe enough, you never can tell when some crazy cyclist might want to mow you over yet again."

I looked at my bags upon bags of groceries, then I looked at his face. He had a pleasant expression on, but you could see the determination underneath. He wasn't about to let me walk now…at least not without him driving behind me at a snail's pace. Sometimes, life just wasn't fair. But wait…

"I will go with you on one condition: help me set Inuyasha and Kagome up."

Miroku's urbane manner did not falter or even register surprise. He merely bowed, and started picking up the bags.

"We can discuss it on the ride m'lady."

Oh, so now we're back to that are we? I suppose two could play that game.

"Why thank you ever so much kind sir!"

I hate gushing on general principle, but the expression on his face was worth it. That is, the shock was rewarding, but the conniving smile afterwards worried me a touch. It's so hard to pull one over this guy. A slight smile touched my lips as well, as I reached over to help him put the bags into the car.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A.N. Next chappie, the car trip and plotting. What will happen now that Miroku knows where she lives? Scary-ness!

I'm such a lazy person, look at the size of these updates! I really need to start writing regularly. I get all of these ideas for fics and amvs, and I never do any of them. :sigh: Oh well. Until next time folks!

Randomosity: This fic started out loosely based upon reality, but all of the people who I based it upon have left! Oh well…

"Randomosity is an aquired taste…please keep your randomness out of direct sunlight…" Chang Penguin


	9. Enter Intrigue

The Complex

Dea Mariella

Disclaimer: (sigh) I wish I could own them…for the royalties if nothing else!

A.N. FYI, this was written whilst listening to The Blue Zeps (wheeeeeeeeeee!)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 9: Enter Intrigue

Her groceries settled in the roomy trunk of Miroku's car, Sango was seated shotgun. Her wildly zooming thoughts tried to make sense of the last five minutes.

'_So wait, I was not only pressed against Miroku, but agreed to a ride…and asked for help in…matchmaking?'_

She couldn't help it; she laughed. Laughed herself silly in fact. The proper term being hysterics, but it happens.

When she'd controlled herself, Miroku gave her an interested look, as if to say 'let me in on the joke!' Sango shook her head at the implied question. She was not about to explain the stupidity that sometimes encompasses all of us.

As she was opening her mouth to speak, Miroku beat her to it.

"Now, much as I would love to discuss this intriguing possibility of Inuyasha and Kagome with you, I think that you are aware of how much time is in the car ride. So, it is with that intent in mind that I ask if you would join me for a cup of tea." At her enquiring look, he continued in the same vein. "The car ride is far too short to hold a decent conversation such as the one that you are proposing. I would suggest a cup of tea at my apartment, but I fear that you would never go for it." She gave a vigorous negation. "Very well. Would you care to go to a little café that I know of? It's just around the corner, and really quite sweet."

Sango carefully searched his statements for any other intent, and could find nothing. After debating all of the possibilities in her mind, she came up with an appropriate alternative, but not without misgivings. She gave a silent sigh.

"As I have perishables in your trunk, we need to go back to my apartment. It would make no sense to go back out again. So why don't we just discuss this over tea and cake at my place?" She held her breath, hoping against all hope that Miroku did not take this the wrong way,

Miroku gave her a fleeting glance, and agreed.

Upon arriving at Sango's apartment complex, Miroku was ever the gentleman, and helped her bring the groceries up and into the apartment's kitchen. When he offered to help put them away, Sango shooed him off into the living room with a drink. She put the kettle on the stove, and set to putting the kitchen to rights. By the time that the water boiled, she was done.

Sango walked out to the living room, bearing a large tea tray. She set the tray down in front of Miroku, and bade him take his fill.

Helping himself to a large slice of cake, he mused, "This is quite a lovely apartment, Miss Sango. I like your use of the pictures."

The lady in question blushed slightly, and turned to look at the wall o' pictures. She had covered one wall in a mosaic of her family and friends. "Well, I didn't know quite what to do with them all! I'm not fond of scrapbooking, and albums never get any use. So I just hung them all up!"

They both laughed, but an oppressive weight hung over the room. Sango nervously twisted a napkin in her lap. When nothing appeared to be forthcoming, as Miroku was taking his cues from her, she began.

"It was kinda on the fly that I asked you to help me, but upon reflection, that's a fairly good idea. You see, I don't think that you _saw_ their reactions to each other; it was fairly cataclysmic! They're both interested, but I don't really see either of them as making the move. You know what I mean, right?"

Miroku nodded thoughtfully. "Just what is it that you had in mind?"

"I'm not really sure," Sango admitted ruefully. "I guess about all that we can do now is to pool our information on our friends; I don't know that much about Inuyasha, and I don't think you know that much about Kagome. Capeesh?"

Miroku agreed, helping himself to another slice of cake. "Shall I start? I believe that I have more…er…_dirt_…on my friend than you on Kagome. For you've only known Kagome for a couple of weeks, correct?"

At her assent, he continued. "Well, I've known Inuyasha since we were kids. I first met him when I was 12 and he was 13. He had totally mauled this kid's bike, and was running for his life!"

At Sango's look of outrage, he elaborated. "The kid was the neighborhood bully. I found out later that he had been saying all sorts of bad stuff about his mom, what with her being a foreigner and all, and Inuyasha is a mamma's boy – all the way!"

They both laughed at that thought; foul-mouthed, foul-tempered Inuyasha paying loving attention to his mom.

"So what, was he bringing the mauled bike home as a trophy? Like my cat Kirara does with mice and moles?"

Miroku chuckled. "Actually, he just brought the tires! Anyways, he was running from the bully and his gang, and I just happened to open my door…right onto the bully's face."

As Sango started laughing again, he continued. "TOTAL accident, I ASSURE you! After Inuyasha had run around the block, he stopped back in at my house. Wanted to know why I helped him and such. I assuaged his fears about my making fun of him, and once he got over that, we became fairly good friends. As a matter of fact, I roomed with him for a while, back when my fa…when I was going through some tough times."

Sango nearly bit her tongue off, in the attempts to not ask what happened. She was NOT interested!

"What's the dating scene been like for him? I mean, he's obviously got SOME experience, but what kind of girls were they?"

Miroku shrugged. "He's had a few types. Anywhere from good girls looking for bad boys, to biker chicks, to some down right scary! His ex was one of the scary ones. Rusagihi Kikyou. She is a senior in Tokyo U, and is in Pre-Med. Really intelligent, but a bit of a stalker. They dated for about 7 months, but by the end, he was starting to get scared. She was always at him…I can't even begin to describe her. Unless you know her, she will never be as scary as she is. (A.N. Sounds like alot of people that i know...) Inuyasha changed his number several times, always unlisted, and she would call him the next day as if nothing had changed! Pretty though she was, she wasn't worth the harassment. Actually, she looks a bit like Kagome; though Kagome is much prettier. Far nicer too. When you know the two of them, there isn't much similarity. But just like most foreigners look the same until you know them, Kagome and Kikyou have a resemblance."

Sango nodded slowly. "I see what you mean. Wow, that sucks. To have such a crazy girlfriend…I wouldn't be able to function."

Miroku added slyly, "Yeah, I can see where a crazy girlfriend would throw you off. I mean, competing for PMS privileges would be…"

His words were cut off as Sango threw a pillow at his face. "That's not what I meant and you know that!"

"Yeah, but it was worth the expression on your face."

She huffed, but admitted to herself (not out loud!) that it was probably true.

"So what's the scoop on Kagome's love life?" Miroku asked with an interested look.

Glad of the change of subject, Sango launched into her friend's life. "Kagome dated a bit in middle and high school, but she only had one serious boyfriend. But, that ended unfortunately when she caught him cheating."

Miroku clucked sympathetically, "Some men just don't realize that most girls don't share well."

Sango arched an expressive eyebrow. "Oh and you have?" He had the grace to blush.

She continued the story, the best was coming up! "Actually, it wasn't the actual transgression that was the problem. It was the fact that it was with a guy."

Miroku choked on his tea. "W-what! A gorgeous creature like Kagome dating a gay guy? How did this happen?"

Sango laughed. "From what I heard, they were really good friends throughout all of school, and it kinda was expected that they date. So they did, for quite a while, four or five years I believe, but it just never got far beyond platonic. Apparently he thought that she could, and I quote, 'change him'. She was a touch bitter at this thought, but she should be coming along fine by now! Not to mention, a man like Inuyasha should be just what the doctor ordered! Now, how to get them together. Would you be able to push Inuyasha into something?"

Miroku frowned thoughtfully. "Perhaps if we were to go out with our respective friends…we could just HAPPEN to go to the same club…"

"That'll work! When do you want to have it set?"

"You're working Friday, correct?"

At her nod, he continued. "I'll work on Inuyasha. That'll give me four days get his grumpy butt in gear. I'll tell you which club on Friday. Think you can handle the Kagome end?"

Sango was lost in plans of shopping. "Er…what?"

With a gentle smile, Miroku repeated his question.

"Yes, I can do that fine. Kagome and I will be out after work on Friday. Can do!"

She beamed at him. Their plan was going to work! Kagome was going to be so happy…so long as she wasn't aware of the scheme. Well, this could be done. She'd MAKE it work!

Not ten minutes later, Miroku was escorted out. Sango was proud of the fact that it only took ten minutes. The second the door closed, she was on the phone.

"Hey Kagome? It's Sango! What are you doing Friday?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A.N. Wow…I have over 20 reviews…that makes me so happy, you would not believe it! Now, I have a couple of messages that I would like to give personally, but I'll finish up the general message. Back to the reviews, I love them, and keep 'em coming! I truly had meant to update this story for weeks, but just never got around to it…procrastinator…sorry…

Also, I'd like to recommend you all to my sister's fic…"Willing To Die Is Willing To Love". Her handle is Dark Entropy. It's very cool!

Anastasia Pelopinne: DO YOU REALIZE HOW HARD YOU ARE TO GET A HOLD OF! I won't even go into how long I spent trying to get a message to you. One word of advice...POST YOUR EMAIL ON YOUR BIO! That way I don't have to track you down in neopets!

SetsunaMew: Thank you for your support!

Dark Entropy: I'm just gonna leave it at 'you're stupid'. Check with me, I tell you when I update fer crissakes!

Shikon Magic: I feel sorry for you. How old are you?

Hanyou-ass: yes, it was you that gave me the kick in the pants to write. I'm still slowly but surely writing. I'll get this out eventually. Lol

Ta!


	10. Surprises Galore

The Complex

Dea Mariella

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Disclaimer: if I said that I owned it, would you believe me?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Author's note: wow…it's been a year and a half since I've updated…fun, isn't it?

Chapter 10: Surprises Galore

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She couldn't believe it. She, Sango, was early for an appointment. Although, she had to admit, this was going to be one of the most important choices that she had ever made. It was going to change the life of many a person. She didn't know if she was up to the challenge, but she was willing to try.

It was then, that Kagome showed up.

"Hey! Over here!" Sango "helpfully" called. Kagome, luckily, had already seen her, and was headed in her direction.

"Gomen! I didn't mean to be late, but with one thing or another…" Kagome's voice trailed off, as she really didn't have the words to describe something that Sango understood far too well.

"That's alright, for your coffee isn't even cold." She held up two containers from the café nearby. "Now, we are properly fortified for anything!"

With that, the two women marched into the mall.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After a few hours of browsing, the two women were close to picking something.

"I can't believe that you invited me out," Kagome exclaimed. "I mean, I wouldn't think that you were the party type…"

Sango simply shrugged. She had learned long before that most people thought her a bit more severe than she really was.

"Anyways," Kagome continued. "We definitely could use some girl time. I mean, I've just been swamped by work, and I doubt that you've been much better. Not to mention, taking care of your brother! I don't know how you manage it!"

With a wry smile, Sango merely replied that she got along well enough. Not wanting to dwell on her life, she held up a cute dress for the other woman to inspect.

With a quick glance, Kagome told her no; quite firmly, actually.

"We need to _accentuate_ your beauty, not hide it! What have I told you about pale colors? You need red. Maybe black, but I would go with red. Honestly, I don't know how you dress yourself in the morning what with…"

It was then that Sango saw it. The Dress. She let Kagome's voice lull into the background, as she moved towards it.

Quite simply, the dress was beautiful. It was what one could call a cocktail dress, so it was quite short. But Sango never worried about that; between waiting and martial arts, her legs were in good shape. It was mostly black; a square neckline, no sleeves, tightly fit, with just a bit of pink ribbon edging a small ruffle at the bottom. There was also a pink ribbon worked in around the neckline, looking like it had been stitched through the fabric. (A.N. you know what I mean people!)

By this time, Kagome was at her shoulder. She had taken one look at the situation, and murmured about not needing other dresses.

Sango practically floated to the dressing room, completely taken away by the dress. She zipped it up, and was more than happy to see herself in the mirror. To put it simply, it was like the dress was made for her. She almost didn't know how she'd gotten along without it. (It was then that she vaguely remembered as not ever needing to dress up before!)

By the time she was out of the dressing room, Kagome had picked out a dress as well. But when Sango moved to see it, Kagome quickly hid it behind her back.

"Nope! You'll see it on Friday! Not to mention, I've seen what you were looking at before, and I doubt that you'd be able to distinguish this from another." She winked, to take away the sting of the comment.

Sango shrugged. Kagome was right on the money with that one. Not to mention, she'd seen what Kagome was willing to spend on clothes, and she'd probably have trouble containing herself if she saw the price tag.

With their shopping done, the girls parted ways. Although Kagome was a bit leery of not knowing where they were going, she was happy to have the "surprise" of someplace new.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As soon as she got home, the telephone rang. With a suspicious look; for when is the phone ever timed that well?; she answered it.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Good afternoon beautiful!" It was Miroku. "Would I be able to come over? I have something we need to discuss…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Not much longer, Sango found herself at a small café down the street, vanilla chai in hand, and not being too sure how she got there.

_-"I have something we need to discuss about our mutual friends. It is of fairly grave importance…would you mind going over it now?"_

_-"I can't have people over at this minute, the house is a complete mess. It surely can't be _that_ imp…"_

_-"It is. Would you be willing to come to Café Lena's?"_

She shrugged…at this point, she didn't care. She had a wonderful drink, and this place was fairly comfortable. It had a cozy lighting, and small collections of armchairs spaced around. There was a bar, and a small stage in one corner of the room; Sango had read advertisements for open mics and the like.

She was starting to relax in the ambience of it all, when Miroku walked in. He immediately saw her, and made a beeline for "her" cluster of chairs. He sat down, and spoke without preamble.

"How much have I told you of Kikyou?"

After a moments thought, Sango replied. "Not much, I mean, I know that she was pre-med, and that she was a stalker. Why?"

Miroku took a deep breath. "Kikyou moved into the apartment directly next to Inuyasha's."

It took a second, but the message sunk in. "What?! What do you mean she's…"

Miroku cut her off. "Somehow, she found a way to find him, and 'persuaded' the neighbors that Inuyasha had _had_ that they wanted to leave. I don't know how for either, but when Inuyasha got home last night, Kikyou was stretched out on his sofa…naked."

Sango gasped; this was worse than she could ever imagine! With a solemn nod, Miroku continued.

"Suffice to say, Inuyasha was pissed. He is currently crashing at his mom's, but as he doesn't get along with his stepfather, he intends to move out of not only there, but the area A.S.A.P."

"But…but that's impossible! We'll _never_ hook the two of them up now! Unless…"

For Miroku was already starting to smile; he had a plan. "Unless we do it fast. Which means Friday's date had better be perfectly aligned. So, would you be willing to hammer out the details tonight?"

With a grin, Sango agreed to the matchmaking. She was all set to make a comment, when Miroku raised a hand to forestall anything. In response to a questioning look, he continued.

"However, I do not think that we would be able to do it justice here. Therefore, I ask that you accompany me back to my own apartment."

Having dropped the bombshell, he merely waited for the explosion. However, it never came. Sango remained silent, thinking it over.

_I can't go with him…think of all of the possibilities! That would be terrible! Yet, we need to do this, and he's right about the café not being right for planning. But I don't want to give in to him…_

She finally looked up to see his eyes on her face. She almost jumped at how intense they were. This meant a lot to him…it was more than hooking up friends, he was going to be losing his best friend if this didn't work. This was important. It was when she realized this, that she found that she couldn't say no to his proposal. So with some misgivings, she slowly nodded; her eyes not leaving his.

It was brief, but Sango didn't think that she imagined the relief in his eyes.

"C'mon, let's go."

And with a quick chug of her drink, Miroku took her hand and led her out into the night.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So folks…what do you think? I know that it's been forever…but I hope that this pleases. Two comments about the story. One: "the dress" was loosely based off of Sango's Taijiya outfit. Two: Café Lena's is a real place, but was modified for my needs.

That's all I want to say, as I have an idea for the next chappie as well. Ta!

Dea-chan


End file.
